wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 7, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. For those of you in the States, Happy Labor Day! I'd forgotten that today was going to be a holiday, so I didn't say anything about skipping it or being late with it during last week's update. That's what I get for not checking my calendar frequently. Fortunately for y'all, I also have young children who don't understand the concept of "sleeping-in"... This past week was spent, as like most of the last few months, working in Elegy Chapter 2.0. After taking the time on Monday to add terms to the lexicon from the previous week's translations, I worked on a stat block for the Rigel-class Stealth Carrier from the Aces Club (that'd be the stats for TCS Orion, which I want to say was the group's flagship though I don't know that for an absolute fact). I did say that I'd be working on the Brooklyn-class destroyer in the previous update, but after looking at the list of ships on the page again I saw where I had moved the Rigel-class up to the top, so I figured I'd work on it instead. She was (surprisingly) a relatively easy ship to do, and by mid-afternoon I was able to get back to work on Elegy. Over the course of the week I was able to finish up the remaining translation work on Scene Four, finishing it out finally, and work commenced on the translation in Scene Five on Friday. Since Scene Six is looking like it's going to be relatively short, it's likely that Scene Five will be the largest piece of translation work necessary in the Chapter; I already know that it contains the largest single block of text in any of the Chapter's extant scenes. Six syntactic reviews were completed in Scene Five on Friday and five of them were fully translated later that same day. A total of fourteen new terms were generated and twelve terms were re-purposed for the Kilrathi lexicon from this past week's translations, corresponding to 51 reverse terms in English. Meanwhile, work also continued on the narrative in Scene Six of Elegy Chapter 2.0. I did a hit a bit of a snag this week with the previously written dialogue, which resulted in the need to generate some additional dialogue to fill in a few gaps. I'm happy to say that the work on dialogue should be complete at this point, and I don't have much further to go with the narrative in Scene Six at this point. I'm anticipating being able to report to y'all next week that the principal writing in Elegy 2.0 will be finished; I'm that close to completing it at this point. Of course, I do still plan on passing the text so far off to my creative consultant to see what she thinks about it and that may or may not result in additional changes. I'll let y'all know if much happens there. Okay, so the Plan for this week - continue plugging away in Elegy 2.0. Translation work should still take quite a bit of time to complete there, but the writing of the narrative has a strong chance of finishing up this week. Should that occur, my plan is to move into the narrative portion of Chapter 2.1, Tarakh'ga, which is the first of the mission chapters and in which Bloodeye and his newly formed group steal a cruiser from the T'Kon H'hra base. As I've said before, I'm hoping that the narrative in 2.1 won't take up nearly as much time Elegy 2.0. On the Aces front, I will be working up a stat block for the Brooklyn-class this week as well as its Kurasawa variant (pinky-swear to y'all it'll actually happen this week). Since I have the day off today, I may go ahead and try to knock that one out; it's kinda difficult to do actual work at home, what with the needs of my family and all (especially my oldest son, who has been insisting I play WC1 of late - and who am I to argue with the kid, right?) Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on September 14th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts